


Even closer

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [36]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Cast your minds back... way back... to Part 4... when Tessa unexpectedly found herself knocked up with Scott’s looooooooooonged for baby girl.Don’t remember that? Better go back and give it a quick read.I’ll wait.This Part picks up exactly where Part 4 left off.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	Even closer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Rook, who I desperately missed talking to each day while I was flitting around the South Pacific. Mr Robe is awesome, but he’s decidedly lacking in his ability to talk about ice dancing and writing. 
> 
> Rook... I’m BACK, baby!

Part 4 - So close (quick recap)

‘There is something else’ she says slowly. And he knows what it is before she even speaks it. It’s a thousand yet to be experienced memories running through his brain. It’s an overwhelming feeling that this is right. It is everything they are missing. His skin tingles in anticipation.  
She keeps their mouths pressed together and as she says the words he speaks them with her.

‘It’s a girl’.

*

Part 36 - Even Closer - March 2026 continued...

The tingle of his skin settles into a delicious happiness that seeps through his body. He can feel the euphoria fan out to his extremities. 

‘A girl. Are we sure?’

Tess sits back to proffer another watery smile and a furious nod, ‘Confirmed by the bloodwork and the scan. Definitely a little girl’.

Holy shit. 

Tess’ hands instantly cup his cheeks, her fingers slipping into the hair at his temples. She tilts her face and smooshes their noses together before covering his lips with her own. She smacks a kiss to the centre of his mouth, then quickly kisses each side of his mouth before coming back to gently kiss the centre again. 

He had relegated any hope of having a daughter to the ‘never gonna happen’ part of his life. It feels surreal.

Tess shrugs her shoulders in a ‘so-whaddaya-think?’ way.

‘I just... really... I...’ he starts. 

An almost crushing need to confirm this news as true envelops his body, it extinguishes the happinesses and it’s replaced with the burn of incredulity. They’re still sitting on the porch, Tess straddling his lap, so he stands and she wraps her legs around his waist. 

‘Come inside with me?’ he asks. 

‘Of course’. 

Once they’re through the front door he shucks off his shoes and closes the door behind them. He slips off Tess’ trainers while she’s still around his waist and keeps her entwined around his body as he heads up the stairs. 

She nuzzles his cheek, ‘Where are we going?’ 

He’s silent until they get into their bedroom.

‘I want to see you,’ he rasps. He can hardly speak his mouth is so dry. 

He plants Tess on the floor and turns to face her, gently running his hands up her torso. She knows this dance well, so instinctively lifts up her arms and he peels off her t-shirt.

Spinning them both around so they’re looking sideways into the full-length mirror that leans against their bedroom wall, he stands behind her. Tess unzips her jeans and wiggles them to just past her hips.

He runs his palm across the skin below her belly button ring. Fuck, he loves that thing. Has always loved it.

There is a soft swell to her stomach. A gentle, promise-filled rise. One that only he would notice. 

They gaze into the mirror and give each other an easy smile. Tess raises her eyebrows in a silent, ‘You see what I’m seeing?’ He raises his eyebrows right back at her in an equally silent, ‘I definitely do’.

He undoes the clasp of her bra. Tess hunches her shoulders forward to let it fall to the floor. He traces his fingers over her breasts, delicately circling her nipples before studying them. The areola is pinker and slightly larger, he ghosts his hands across the puckered skin and Tess gasps. 

He’s seen this before. 

Three times before.

‘You really are having a baby,’ he says with wonder. 

He moves in front of her and falls to his knees, holding her by the hips, hands gently resting on her underwear, he kisses her stomach. 

Slowly. 

Reverently. 

‘Hey, little lady,’ he whispers into her skin. 

So many moments in his existence he’s thought, ‘I love this woman so much, what the hell did I do to deserve her?’ This moment, now? It is right up there. Tess’ life has been unexpectedly up-ended and she is standing here, sharing his joy and radiating an eerie calmness.

He looks up to tell her he loves her but Tess speaks first. 

‘Take them off,’ she whispers.

‘You sure?’ he asks.

‘Always. You don’t want to?’ she momentarily looks hesitant. He doesn’t ever want her to feel like that. 

‘Holy shit, Tess. You are never sexier than when you are having my baby. I’ve been hard since I took off your t-shirt’.

‘Moir, the things you say to get into my pants,’ she laughs. 

He laughs too as he stands, gives a look of mock outrage and pulls her flush to his body, kissing her softly, ‘Hey, I have never once lied to you to get into your pants’. 

‘I know, I know,’ she soothes with a familiar eye roll.

‘But I do want you to know, you are exquisite when you’re knocked up’.

‘Put your mouth on me,’ she sighs, sliding her underwear down her legs, ‘then let’s go and tell everyone we’re having a baby’.

He does.

*

When they arrive at Scott’s folks’ place to collect their boys they see Danny’s car in the driveway. Cara’s car is behind Danny’s. Carol and Paul’s truck is on the street. 

‘It’s almost a full house. Still up for telling everyone?’ Scott checks in.

‘Definitely,’ she smiles. They’d called her Mom on the drive over, serendipitously Jordan was visiting, so they’d been able to tell them the news together. Her Mom and Jordan had been over the moon to hear that a baby girl was on the way.

It feels right to tell the Moirs when they’re all together. This is the very best kind of news to share face to face. Now that the shock has worn off a little those familiar feelings of excitement and boundless possibility are bubbling up inside, like a deluge of warmth, making her happy and affectionate. She’s pretty much operating in Scott’s post-sex mode. Which is slightly ironic seeing that Scott is operating in post-sex mode too, given they just fucked on their bedroom floor.

As they walk around the front of their car she grabs Scott’s hand and squeezes it tight. 

A new baby. 

A sister. A daughter. 

Scott’s longed for baby girl. 

Her mind immediately goes to that superlative moment when they’ll meet her for the first time. She can’t wait to see Scott with their little lady. Her breath hitches as she imagines their baby girl in her Daddy’s arms - brand new, crying, red and wriggly. 

‘Hey, you OK? Feels like I lost you for a moment,’ Scott puts his arm around her shoulder. 

‘Yeah,’ she smiles, ‘I’m perfect’.

He stops her on the bottom rise of the steps that leads up to the Moir’s front porch. He tugs on her hand so she turns to face him. 

‘Really? Because life has just thrown us a massive curve ball, Sweetheart. It’s OK to need time to adjust’.

Where she’s standing on the step gives her a couple of extra inches, Scott is still standing on the path below, so they’re eye to eye.

‘You’re right. I am going to need time to adjust. We all will. This changes our plans for the next two years. But in a good way. We both know I’m going to have tricky moments. Having a baby is hard. And fuck, I’m in my late 30s now. More than anything, I really want to tell your family. And, I think your Mom and Dad would love to see us tell our boys, yeah?’

‘Alright then, yippee ki-yay motherfuckers. Let’s go drop a bombshell,’ he salutes.

‘I’m really hoping she’s going to have your way with words,’ Tess sighs. 

‘But not my nose, right?’ Scott deadpans.

‘Or my original one?’ she giggles. 

They let themselves into the house and amble into the sitting room. Everyone is spread out - across couches, arm chairs or the floor.

‘Hey Tess, Scott,’ Danny gets up to give each of them a hug. There are various calls of greeting from the rest of the assembled family members. 

‘Good to see you, Dan. What ya doing here?’ Scott asks.

‘Here to borrow Dad’s Fitbit. I’m thinking of getting one to help me train for the half-marathon. I wanted to check it out. You ever used one?’

Scott is shaking his head when Jamie starts to speak. 

‘Mommy and Daddy sometimes train in their bedroom,’ James tells the assembled family members from where he’s sitting in the floor, engrossed in a puzzle with Cara’s kids and his cousins. He doesn’t even bother to look up while he speaks. 

‘Huh?’ Scott looks confused ‘No Jamie, we train in the gym in our base...’

‘At night’ Jamie continues.

Alma’s eyebrows shoot to the ceiling. 

Oh dear God, she can see where this is going. She flashes her eyes to Scott, sending out an emergency broadcast message. He immediately cottons on.

‘James,’ Scott says in a warning voice. 

‘I went to the bathroom and I heard Daddy say ‘Sweetheart, you’re still so bendy’ and they must of been training ‘cause Daddy was so puffed. ‘Sweetheart‘ is Dad’s name for Mom,’ James explains with perfectly executed, four year old matter-of-factness. 

‘Ohhhhhh, that’s enough James,’ she rushes, ‘Come, sit over here with me, baby’.

‘That’s good to know James, I’ll have to ask Daddy for his training tips,’ traitorous cad Danny encourages.

Scott gives Danny the bird then sweeps up two year old Oliver off the floor and plonks some kisses on his squishy little face. He laughs with glee, ‘Daddy, no more kisses’. 

Danny’s taunting doesn’t encourage James any further, who is now safely ensconced in her arms, but it sets off six year old Thomas. 

‘It’s true though,’ offers Tom from the kitchen doorway, ‘I’ve heard them in their room too. I think they were doing boxing training with the gloves and pads because Mommy said ‘A little harder please, my love. ‘My love’ is Mom’s name for Dad’.

Christ on a cruise ship. 

‘Holy shit,’ she mutters, eyeballing Scott again. She can’t look anywhere else in the room, less the mortification spirit her away to the place where parents whose kids’ hear them fuck are banished.

‘This conversation has taken a delightfully unexpected turn,’ laughs Cara. 

‘I could do without these details,’ Joe sighs. 

Scott shoots Cara the kind of look that you only get away with when you’ve grown up with someone. A ‘shut the fuck up it I’ll expose YOUR secrets’ look.

‘Noted,’ Cara says quietly. 

‘Thomas, guess who’s having a baby?’ Scott blurts in the ultimate diversionary manoeuvre.

‘Aunty Jordan?’ squeals Tom.

‘No’.

‘Ohhhh, PJ and Nick? You mentioned they were thinking about baby number three. That would be lovely,’ Carol coos.

‘Really Mom, is it PJ? David wants a brother so badly,’ Tom adds.

‘Nope, it’s not PJ,’ she laughs.

‘Is it Weaver-Poje?’ yawns Danny. ‘Aren’t they having another little ice dancing baby to help to shore up the future success of Canada’s ice dancing?’

Scott looks at her blankly, ‘Is Kait pregnant again?’ he asks.

‘Actually, yes! But it’s not Kait and Andrew,’ she tells Danny.

Scott drops a clue, ‘This couple is a little closer to home’. 

‘I can’t think of anyone in Ilderton who could be newly pregnant,’ Alma hums. ‘Paul, anyone mention anything at the shop?’

‘Not a word,’ Paul says, looking up from his newspaper.

‘Why does this always happen to us? Why does it always turn into a circus when we try to share news?’ Scott whispers from the side of his mouth.

She catches Joe’s eye and he winks. She nudges Scott and tilts her head in Joe’s direction. 

‘Dad, you’ve worked it out, right?’

‘Yep Scotty, I’ve figured it out. I first suspected about four weeks ago and I been wondering why the delay in telling us?’

‘Joe, who IS IT that you’re talking about?’ Alma hisses.

‘Dad! Four weeks? Tess and I only found out today,’ Scott belts out a huge laugh.

‘What?!?!?’ chorus Alma, Carol, Cara and Danny.

Scott slides down to the floor, ‘Hey, Tom and Oliver, come over to Mommy and I for a sec’.

She slides to the floor too, sitting next to Scott and bringing James with her. 

‘What did you find out today? Who is having the baby? This is so confusing,’ grumps Tom.

Scott wraps his arm around her shoulder and she kisses his cheek. Butterflies swarm in her tummy. Everything else becomes background noise as she focus on just the five of them.

‘It’s me,’ she says quietly, ‘I’m going to have a baby’. 

Tom gasps. James spins in her arms and cradles her face, just the way his father does. Oliver is too busy playing with the chain around Scott’s neck to pay attention to the conversation. Unsurprisingly. Standard two year old behaviour. 

‘Mommy,’ whispers Jamie, his gorgeous little face so close she can’t see his features properly, ‘You’re gonna have a baby for us?’

Her heart literally skips a beat in her chest. Scott squeezes her tight and kisses her shoulder.

‘She is,’ Scott says at the same time as she nods. Tears blurring her vision.

‘Don’t cry, Mom,’ Tom leans over to wipe her tears, just the way Scott has done a thousand times before. Her three lads and Scott, they’re EVERYTHING. Any residual worries about how this baby will fit into their lives are vanquished. It will be tiring and messy and clumsy but sublime. 

‘Aren’t you happy? Aren’t babies cute?’ Tom continues.

‘So happy, that’s why I’m crying. Happy tears. Just like I did when I found out I was pregnant with you,’ she sniffs.

Hearing the word ‘cry’, Oli lets go of Scott’s chain and looks in her direction, ‘You ‘kay, Mommy?’ he asks. 

She takes Oliver’s chin between her thumb and forefinger before leaning forward to kiss his nose.

‘I am great,’ she says confidently, ‘I have your baby sister growing in my tummy. It’s so exciting’.

‘It’s a girl?’ Alma’s voice interrupts their reverie. 

‘Yeah, Ma,’ Scott beams at his mom, ‘a little girl’.

‘Oh, Scotty,’ she says through her own tears. 

‘Congrats guys, this is wonderful, wonderful news,’ Cara adds. 

‘And we aren’t the least bit surprised given your unique training methodology,’ Danny smirks while he air quotes ‘training methodology’. 

‘Fuck off,’ Scott mouths.

‘Hang on,’ Joe calls, ‘what do you mean you only found out today?’ 

She brushes the tears from her cheeks, ‘We had no idea, the doctor called with the news this morning. A complete surprise’.

‘But you’ve been doing all your Tess-pregnantisms these past four weeks,’ Joe states with supreme confidence.

‘What?’ she and Scott ask in simulcast.

‘Tess, the quirky stuff she does when pregnant - drinking English Breakfast tea rather than coffee, sniffing the milk before she adds it to her tea, only eating the red apples. Plus she’s fallen asleep on the couch after dinner every week for the past month. Classic pregnant-Tessa behaviour, Joe confirms.

‘Have I?’ she queries.

‘Yes darlin’, you have,’ Joe chuckles.

‘Well you’re more observant than we are Joe, I’m already 14 weeks and I had absolutely no idea’.

‘When are you due Tess?’ Carol asks.

‘August’.

‘Well, congratulations, you guys make beautiful babies together,’ Carol reaches down to kiss them both on their heads. It makes her feel like she’s eleven years old again.

She loves it. 

On the drive home she reaches across to play with the hair at the back of Scott’s head, ‘I’m so glad Tom and James decided to embarrass us in front of your family rather than mine. If Jord was there I’d never hear the end of it’.

‘If you think Danny hasn’t already sent a message to their secret squirrel sibling group chat you’re living in denial. I guarantee you Jordan will text you about it before we get home’. 

As they pull into their driveway her phone beeps.

‘That’ll be your sister,’ Scott winks.

It is.

*

He puts the boys to bed while Tess has a shower. By the time he’s read to Oli about a hard to find green sheep, answered James’ questions about the difference between moths and butterflies (it’s their antenna and the way they rest their wings - he’d helped Tom with a school project about moths last year) and then quickly googled the order of the Mesozoic Era to remedy an urgent dinosaur related query (related to Tom’s current school project), he is dog tired.

‘How much more time do you think another baby is gonna add to the bedtime routine? Because we might have to start at 2pm if we’re going to have four of them asleep by midnight,’ he asks Tess as he strips off his clothes. It’s only when he looks up he notices Tess sprawled out on the bed wearing her wet bath towel. 

‘Making an unexpected baby is tiring work, eh?’ he crawls up the bed to lay next to her.

‘The hardest,’ she responds with closed eyes.

‘Fourteen weeks of exhaustion hit you all at once?’

‘That, and the twenty-six weeks of exhaustion yet to come,’ Tess sighs.

‘You OK?’ he asks in a serious tone. 

‘I am’.

‘Off the bed in your wet towel, please,’ he tugs her towel, ‘I don’t want the bed to be all damp’.

‘You usually love it when I’m all wet in bed,’ Tess cracks one eye open.

‘Your jokes are embarrassingly mediocre when you are tired,’ he teases, ‘but seriously, sit up, wet towel off our bed please’.

Tess shifts around so he can wiggle the towel out from underneath her body, tossing it onto their en-suite floor before he lays behind her and gathers her up in his arms. 

‘Do you need PJs or are you going to sleep naked tonight?’ he kisses her neck.

‘Naked,’ she hums. ‘You get naked too’.

He tightens his arms around her, resting his hand below her waist, curling and uncurling his fingers over their baby. It still feels like a dream, he knows he’ll be driving Tess crazy this pregnancy, unable to keep his hands off her body.

‘Am I going to lose my status as your number one girl when this little lady joins us?’ Tess laughs.

He knows she’s joking but he carefully tugs her so they’re laying face to face. He kisses her softly, she sighs into his mouth and deepens the kiss, working her hand around his body and over ass. He pulls away from the kiss but stays close. 

‘I know you’re mucking around but I want to be really clear, no one could replace you as my girl. Ever. Not even this baby. You are tied to every good thing that’s ever happened to me, Tessa Jane. This family that we’ve built together is more than I dreamed, and I’m so grateful,’ he kisses all over her gorgeous face.

‘Moir, you’re making me cry,’ Tess sniffs. ‘Thanks for loving the fuck out of us’.

‘Dancing on ice and loving Tessa Virtue - those are my unique skill sets’.

‘Dancing on ice with Tessa Virtue,’ she corrects. 

He pulls a ‘maybe’ face and shrugs his shoulders.

‘And... possibly doing other stuff with Tessa Virtue? she caresses his cheek with her hand. 

‘Such as?’ he runs a finger across the top of her breasts. 

Tess smiles, ‘Such as exactly what you’re doing. Please don’t stop’.

‘Not gonna stop,’ he gives an evil smirk.

But he does. Because Tess whips away to flip onto her back and smacks her right hand on her forehead.

‘Holy shit,’ she moans, ‘I just thought of something’. 

He was wondering how long this would take. ‘Finally dawned on you, yeah?’ he chuckles. 

He knows his wife. 

‘Not funny,’ she smacks his leg.

‘Agreed, your vagina is very serious business,’ he deadpans.

‘She’s gotta come out of me,’ Tess whines, ‘Motherfucking shitballs. It’s a truly horrendous thought’. 

‘I’m surprised it took this long. I was sure it’d hit you in the car’.

‘Really? I was too busy thinking about newborn cuddles, her in your arms and introducing her to the boys,’ Tess expression melts into her happiest face, he wants her to feel like this for the next twenty six weeks. 

‘That’s all going to happen,’ he assures, ‘and so will her birth. Which you will smack out of the park, because you’ve done it before and are incredible’. 

‘Yeah? You’ve just got to keep telling me. I need to hear it’.

She snuggles back against his chest. ‘You still want to call her Ashlynn Amy?’ she asks with big, bright eyes.

He just squeezes her to him. Loving her with every inch of his being. Revelling in how he got to this point in his life, her by his side the whole time. 

And here there are on the precipice of the next chapter - a family of six. 

Six. 

Fuck. 

Those poor scared kids that turned up to Canton had no idea they’d be entwined in each other’s lives forever. It’s been hard work being Virtue and Moir - hard work on the ice, off the ice and their personal relationship. All of it hard work.

And their family? 

It’s their greatest achievement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has dipped into this world and stuck with it for 34,852 parts. 
> 
> And extra thanks to those who have ever taken the time to leave a comment, they warm my little heart. You da best!
> 
> This little AU isn’t going anywhere, I’ll be stuck here forever, writing about their grandchildren and hoverboards at some stage.


End file.
